At present, a user equipment such as a computer, a mobile phone, or a handheld recreation device is provided with earphones. In addition to a left sound channel and a right sound channel, the earphones may be extended to have left and right sound channels plus a microphone, and a key may be supported. Meanwhile, high-grade earphones, such as Bluetooth® earphones, may also support functions such as multiple keys, a volume control knob, and a display screen.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventors find that the prior art has at least the following problem. When a user takes off an earphone and forgets to close a playing program, the earphone may keep working, which shortens the service life of the earphone, and especially for a user equipment using batteries, may waste the power of the user equipment.